


La curiosidad mató al gato

by Nicorinth



Category: Free!
Genre: Constantes comparaciones de Makoto con un gato, Intento de terror, M/M, Nada serio, On Hiatus, Pequeños spoilers de la novela High!Speed, Situado al terminar la primer temporada, Suspense, Terror, Toques RinMako, harumako, makoharu - Freeform, mencion de otros personajes, rintori - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicorinth/pseuds/Nicorinth
Summary: Tú sabes bien por qué has ido a parar a este maldito sitio: Curiosidad.





	1. La curiosidad mató al gato

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ellos y yo sólo nos divertimos un rato con mi historia.

 

Makoto a veces se comportaba como un asustadizo e inofensivo minino incluso ante la más mínima provocación; era lo que pensabas con frecuencia. Pero, por fortuna o por desgracia, eso estaba a punto de cambiar. A partir de ese día el muchacho de ojos verdes tendría un excelente fundamento, producto de una experiencia personal, para justificar su miedo. Y para colmo, tú serías su fiel testigo.

                                                      

Felicidades, Matsuoka. Deberías sentirte orgulloso.

 

Todo empezaría esa misma tarde de otoño.

 

Si hay algo que es bien conocido de tu persona, además de tus peculiares dientes puntiagudos, es tu casi obsesivo gusto por la competencia —especialmente si contra quien te enfrentas es Nanase Haruka, tu rival naturalmente declarado; pero no hablemos de él ahora—, por lo que ese día, como cualquier otro, no declinarías un desafío impuesto de forma casual y casi en broma por el más bajito de tus amigos. De hecho, él jamás te retó directamente pero tú quisiste tomarlo personal.

 

—Oh, vamos —ironizó el pelinegro—, Rin no es tan valiente.

 

Y la ridícula afirmación que realizó el moreno sin siquiera titubear no ayudó en apaciguar tu furia. Tus ganas de probar lo equivocado que ese muchachito nadador estaba, alimentaban tu ególatra entusiasmo.

 

Lo demostraste de la mejor forma en la que sabías hacerlo. Apretaste la mandíbula enseñando tu brillante dentadura con disgusto, afirmando que tú tenías el coraje necesario para demostrar que esa leyenda urbana, junto con su riguroso ritual y su resultado disque fantasmagórico, eran cosas totalmente falsas y absurdas, sin bases científicas que lo fundamentaran. Por un momento pensaste que podías haber sonado igual que el analítico y calculador Rei, pero te valió un comino, tú sólo querías demostrar ante todos que Matsuoka Rin no le temía a nada.

 

A veces tu furia te hacía decir estupideces; y quizá ésta era una de esas veces.

 

—Rin —escuchaste a tus espaldas; volteaste a la fuente del sonido para encontrarte de frente con ese amable pero temeroso mirar que te focalizaba—. No tienes que probar nada —trató de apaciguarte—, no lo hagas, es peligroso. 

 

No sabes cómo, pero de alguna manera ese cálido comentario logró apaciguar el tenso ambiente que se había formado entre todos, al igual que con sus palabras lograste aplacar tu ira de súbito; Makoto tiene la habilidad de conseguir que las cosas vayan como él quiere —aunque a veces cede ante Nagisa, pero eso es irrelevante justo ahora— e incluso a ti logra dominarte, no importa lo salvaje que pretendas o puedas llegar a ser. Es como el regulador del grupo.

 

—De acuerdo —concedes después de muchas insistencias de su parte; se nota que está asustado y vela por tu seguridad—. No lo haré; tranquilo, Makoto —agregas, ahora calmado.

 

Simplemente no puedes evitar ruborizarte levemente y desviar la mirada ante la tierna sonrisa de alivio que te dirige. No puedes entender cómo ese hombre puede ser tan imponente y dulce a la vez.

 

Es el mismo chico que te sonrojó quien guía la plática hacia un tema más alegre y casual al cual todos se acoplan de inmediato, olvidando fácilmente lo tratado hace pocos segundos atrás. Tú también lo dejas pasar.

 

Al menos por ahora.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

 

No sabes exactamente el por qué pero estás parado justo en el lugar en el que no deberías estar. Algo dentro de ti, que no puedes explicar con claridad, te incitó a dirigir tus pasos hasta este punto, a pesar de que ya antes lo habías vetado de tu mente.

 

Oh, por favor, no te mientas; tú bien sabes por qué has ido a parar a ese sitio.

 

Curiosidad.

 

La historia de Nagisa logró sacarte algunas chispas de curiosidad por lo que te animaste a ir a inspeccionar el lugar un rato. A decir verdad, no es precisamente que seas cobarde, pero tampoco eres un hombre cuya valentía desborda por su cuerpo retando a lo desconocido. Por eso decidiste ir por la tarde, ya que vislumbrabas a la luz solar como un poderoso protector que te llenaba el interior de tenacidad para realizar tu interesante travesía, como si bajo esos esplendorosos rayos nada pudiese hacerte daño; por nada del mundo te acercarías a esa poza maldita durante la noche.

 

Estaba más alejada de la ciudad de lo que creías, tuviste que caminar y sortear más obstáculos de los que suponías. Y el aspecto de ese vasto cuerpo de agua era un poco más tétrico de lo que te habías imaginado; todo el líquido imperturbable a excepción del ligero movimiento ondulante de la minúscula cascada que se veía a la distancia pero sin rastro de vida en su interior o en las inmediaciones, con coloración profunda y turbia que se te figuraba hasta pantanosa, llena de setas alrededor y el área circundante totalmente descuidada; existían partes que incluso tenían el aspecto de estar quemadas.

 

Era razonable. Al fin y al cabo, tal como dictaba la leyenda, después de que el niño se ahogara el lugar había sido evitado por los pobladores e inevitablemente había caído en la soledad del olvido.

 

Soledad absoluta en la que te veías inmerso y a la cual ahora hacías compañía. Silencio abrumador que te incomodaba y te hacía arrugar la nariz al tiempo que fruncías el entrecejo. Esto ya no te estaba gustando.

 

Caminaste un poco por la zona pensando que pasear te ayudaría a calmar tu ansiedad y moviste con tus pies objetos viejos que claramente no pertenecían al medio natural, pero que no te atrevías a tocar con las manos.

 

—Porque están llenos de suciedad y musgo, qué asco —es lo que te decías a ti mismo, dándote excusas racionales para no admitir tu temor.

 

Un ruido proveniente de la poza atrajo tu atención y volteaste la mirada justo para notar las marcadas ondas que se esparcían a lo largo y ancho de la superficie.

 

—Probablemente un pájaro dejó caer algo o cayó una hoja de algún árbol cercano —pensaste para arrullarte a ti mismo, a pesar de no escuchar ni un solo ruido que indicara vida animal, ni viento que moviera las plantas.

 

Retrocediste un paso y tu pie cayó sobre algo abultado, tus ojos viraron a ese punto y viste un pedazo de libro, claramente destrozado, donde pudiste notar un enorme trazo sobre la hoja visible.

 

**水**

—Agua —leíste en voz alta al mismo tiempo que levantabas el pie para observar mejor lo escrito. Fue entonces que se reveló el mensaje completo:

 

**水死**

 

—Ahogamiento —pronunciaste, con tus nervios a punto de desbordar, dando más pasos hacia atrás y casi tropezando mientras volviste a escuchar una vez más ese claro sonido procedente de la poza.

 

Aunque tu cabeza apuntaba hacia el estanque, tus ojos no se atrevieron a moverse del suelo para enfrentarlo; sólo retrocediendo lentamente, planteándote el dar la media vuelta con velocidad y emprender una carrera para el regreso.

 

Y fue justo cuando decidiste marcharte corriendo, que se agregó un ruido inusual proveniente de los arbustos, detrás de ti, que te detuvo en seco. De hecho, no estabas seguro si venía de la creciente vegetación, pero para calmarte un poco quisiste suponer que era eso y pensar que se trataba solamente de un animal cualquiera que se movía en su área natural.

 

Pero algo te decía que no era solamente un animalito.

 

El ruido empezó a intensificarse; sólo un poco. Como si estuviese inquieto. Y parecía salir de todos o de ningún lugar en particular, lo cual sólo conseguía alterarte. Ni siquiera podías explicar qué clase de sonido era ése pues casi jurabas que nunca habías escuchado algo tan inquietante e innatural como aquello.

 

Ya estabas dispuesto a salir como una bala.

 

—¡Rin! —salió de entre la maleza con agitación, haciéndote pegar un chillido de asombro y brincar un poco por lo mismo—. Rin, ¿qué estás haciendo? Te dije que no lo intentaras —reclamó el joven ante ti con actitud preocupada—. ¡Es arriesgado! Dijiste que no lo harías.

 

—Makoto —casi suspiras su nombre—, ¿qué haces aquí?

 

—Eso debería de preguntarlo yo —te reprochó.

 

—Lo siento, yo sólo… —la voz te falla, aún estás recuperándote del susto anterior—, sólo vine a mirar. Sólo eso. ¿Ves? —señalas los alrededores—, no hice nada del ritual. Sólo vine para echar un vistazo —aseguras—. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?

 

Una vez superado el susto que pasaste, vuelves a relajarte mientras inspeccionas vagamente en derredor y notas que el sonido ya no se escucha. ¿Acaso Makoto provocaba todo ese ruido al venir hacia acá? Decides que lo mejor será atribuirlo a eso, después de todo, es posible que hayas estado tan sugestionado que todo lo acontecido en realidad es atribuible a tu activa imaginación.

                                                        

—Tu hermana tenía un trabajo importante que hacer por lo que no pudo reunirse hoy con tu capitán para acordar la siguiente práctica en conjunto, así que yo fui a hablar con él —narra, aún un poco agitado por la aparente caminata apresurada que realizó—. Te vi pasar cerca y quise saludarte, así que te seguí. Y por eso estoy aquí.

 

—Ah —exclamas. Es lo único que tienes que decir, después de todo.

 

Te embarga de pronto una sensación desagradable, como si hubieses hecho algo muy malo o traicionado de una forma muy cruel a alguien, aunque se podría decir que, de cierta forma, traicionaste la confianza que te profesaba el hombre frente a ti. Habías asegurado que no vendrías, que no harías nada de aquél ridículo ritual pero ahí estabas; tal vez sólo por querer curiosear pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le habías mentido.

 

Y eso no te gustaba. La mirada de decepción que tenía en su rostro no te agradaba. El suspiro resignado que soltaba te deprimía. Sentías que lo habías defraudado y no era una sensación agradable. No para ti. Ya habías defraudado a suficientes amigos, era algo que ya no querías seguir haciendo.

 

—¿Qué te parece si mejor regresamos, Rin? —te mira, ahora comprensivo y, tú notas, algo temeroso—. Este lugar no es muy agradable —te sonríe algo nervioso, tratando de ocultar su miedo.

 

Piensas que si ese chico tuviese orejas de gato, ahora mismo éstas estarían agachándose con lentitud, delatando su sentir con facilidad.

 

—Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos —lo apoyas mientras caminas hacia él—. Este sitio no me gusta nada.

 

Caminas junto a Makoto por el mismo sendero por el que han llegado, tratando de sacar a flote una plática casual que haga más llevadero el viaje de regreso.

 

Aun así no puedes evitar sentir el escalofrío que recorre tu cuerpo, disparándose desde tu espina dorsal hacia todos los rincones de tu piel, haciéndote estremecer.

 

No miras hacia atrás.

 

No puedes.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Hiciste un acuerdo con Makoto. No decirle a nadie sobre su pequeña e improvisada excursión a la poza legendaria. Por alguna razón, no quieres que los demás se enteren que ambos han ido a ese lugar; además de que guardar un secreto con Makoto, algo que fuera sólo de ustedes dos y de nadie más, de alguna forma te hacía sonreír.

 

Tal vez porque sabías que él era el mejor amigo de Haruka y ahora tú podías tener de Makoto algo a lo que el pelinegro no tendría acceso.

 

Tal vez era eso.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Tus hombros pesan al día siguiente y además de ser incómodo, te resulta sumamente molesto. No entiendes por qué tienes esa pesadez ya que no sientes estrés ni crees tener algún disgusto que te lo provoque. Tampoco has hecho nada fuera de lo habitual ni te has esforzado de más como para estar así de adolorido.

 

Piensas que quizá sea debido a la edad que tu cuerpo empieza a resentir todo el esfuerzo diario que te exiges. Ya no eres un chiquillo, al final de cuentas. Estás creciendo y el cuerpo te lo hace saber.

 

Bien, sabes que pensamientos como esos son totalmente absurdos. Apenas eres un adolescente, tienes una buena dieta, una excelente condición física, una buena rutina; así que es casi imposible que sea debido a la edad o alguna otra cuestión meramente somática.

 

Lo atribuyes al estrés, a pesar de saber que no lo tienes.

 

Tal vez sea porque en los últimos meses tu compañero de habitación se ha estado comportando distinto contigo, así como tú con él. De cierto modo, te has vuelto más cariñoso y comprensivo con el pequeño chico y él corresponde a tus señas afectivas de maneras que se te figuran muy tiernas lo que hace que tu corazón se acelere y te vuelvas tímido ante el menor, sonrojándote con frecuencia.  

 

Probablemente eso es lo que te ha estado estresando más de la cuenta, debido a que no sabes por qué actúas así con él, por qué reacciones así ante él. Quizá esas desconocidas sensaciones han provocado tu estrés que a su vez han desencadenado el dolor en tus hombros.

 

No le das más vueltas al asunto y dejas de pensar en esa incomodidad corporal en cuanto ves entrar a Nitori al cuarto. Aparentemente está emocionado, se nota claramente en sus entusiasmadas e infantiles facciones y te surge el deseo de saber la razón de su alegría.

 

—Mira, senpai —se acerca a ti agitando algo en una mano—, ya se revelaron las fotos que se tomaron hoy en la práctica. He agarrado en las que salgo yo y varias donde sales tú —las depositó en tus manos y esperó ansioso para verlas junto a ti.

 

Se formó una media sonrisa en tu rostro ante su actitud y te acomodaste para que ambos pudiesen verlas al mismo tiempo, estando lo más cerca posible.

 

—Veámoslas, entonces —dijiste, antes de empezar a pasar las fotografías.

 

Habían muchas y se tomaron su tiempo para apreciar cada una, haciendo comentarios casuales que a veces provocaban una que otra risa en ambos. Ai hacía muecas en una de las fotos; tu trasero, mientras estabas a punto de saltar al agua, era enfocado en otra; Nitori se acomodaba los googles en alguna; tú hacías la señal de amor y paz mientras sonreías ampliamente en otra más; Mikoshiba hablando con todo el equipo se veía claramente en alguna del montón; pero hubo una que te llamó la atención.

 

Y no sólo eso, te dejó impresionado.

 

La foto te centralizaba de frente a la cámara, teniendo como fondo a la piscina y distinguiéndose a lo lejos que algunos nadadores se desplazaban por ella. Tenías los brazos sueltos a los lados y parecía que estabas más interesado por lo que pasaba a tu lado derecho que en el camarógrafo. Pero eso no era lo impresionante, sino el hecho de que se veía con claridad una pequeña y extremadamente pálida figura de alguien montado sobre tu espalda, recargando todo su pesor sobre tus hombros, en donde apoyaba sus delgados brazos. Parecía que estuvieses cargando a alguien sobre tu lomo.

 

Acababas de salir de la alberca, se notaba en la humedad de tu cabello y las gotas que recorrían tu cuerpo. Eso que estaba detrás de ti también chorreaba agua.  

 

—Senpai, ¿qué es eso en tu espalda? —la aterciopelada voz de Nitori te hizo salir del momentáneo trance en el que te encontrabas—. Parece que alguien estuviera colgado de ti.

 

De repente, el pesor que sentías en tus hombros se intensificó.

 

Y un nuevo y más potente escalofrío, acompañado de un ligero mareo, te recorrió todo el cuerpo.

 

Nunca debiste haber ido a esa maldita poza.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Te ha seguido a casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ellos y yo sólo nos divertimos un rato con mi historia.

 

Han pasado más de tres semanas, y tú casi puedes asegurar que algo extraño ha estado ocurriendo a tu alrededor. Algo muy fuera de lo cotidiano que no has podido explicar ni con los grandes avances de la ciencia actual; mucho menos con la lógica. Te ha estado molestando continuamente e incluso has notado que, con el pasar del tiempo, lo que sea que te esté asechando, ha ido aumentando el nivel de sus ataques.

 

Lo primero fue esa extraña e inusual fotografía que, por desgracia o por suerte, se extravió días después de haber caído en tus manos y no has podido encontrarla. Por una parte te frustra, pues ya no tienes pruebas contundentes para explicarte a ti mismo —tratar de convencerte, más bien— que algo raro y quizá fantasmal está siguiéndote de cerca; aunque por otro lado, te sientes aliviado, pues el tan sólo ver esa imagen provocaba que se te erizara la piel de puro pavor.   

 

Posteriormente empezaron los ruidos nocturnos que, al parecer, eras el único que tenía la habilidad de escuchar pues tu compañero de habitación, a diferencia de ti, descansaba perfectamente bien por las noches y no parecía notar que algo pesado y chorreante se manifestaba arrastrándose por el corredor.

 

Quisiste imaginar que sólo se trataba de algunos estudiantes que gustaban de darse escapadas del plantel en cuanto las tinieblas lo poblasen todo, se emborrachaban y después regresaban a sus respectivas habitaciones tratando de ser lo más silenciosos posible, pero fallando en el intento. Gracias a ese pensamiento pudiste descansar relativamente bien por algún tiempo, sin embargo cuando al perturbador sonido empezaron a sumárseles quejidos lastimeros tus ojeras empezaron a crearse; y te despediste definitivamente de las noches tranquilas cuando tu nombre empezó a distinguirse entre los lamentos; claro, gutural, clamándote.  

 

Como a la mitad de la semana empezaste a notar que en tus prácticas de natación particulares —de esas donde solamente permitías que Nitori se quedara a tu lado para facilitarte algunas cosas y nadar con él al terminar tu entrenamiento— alguien más se había decidido a acompañarte durante tu nado. No lo veías; nunca podías hacerlo por más que lo buscaras pero escuchabas y sentías perfectamente el chapoteo en el agua; vigoroso, potente, casi desesperado.  

 

A pesar de no alterarte demasiado, se te hizo muy curioso e insólito caer regularmente en grandes charcos de agua mientras corrías durante las mañanas o por las tardes, mojándote sin remedio; según tus cálculos —que sabías, eran infalibles— las calles deberían estar completamente secas pues el día anterior no había caído ni una sola gota de lluvia. De hecho, era casi imposible que lloviese en esta época; y por más atento que fueses por el trayecto, los charcos siempre aparecían de improviso y lograban empaparte el pantalón deportivo. Incluso Nitori se extrañaba al verte casi bañado de las rodillas para abajo. Eso sin contar los ligeros pasos de pies descalzos que parecían seguirte por detrás en algunos puntos de tu recorrido, sin que nadie transitara cerca, sin que pudiese haber explicación razonable para eso.

 

El día anterior te habías impresionado más de la cuenta. Ya era la hora de dormir y, como casi siempre, tu pequeño compañero subió a la parte alta de la litera deseándote buenas noches mientras tú caminabas para apagar la luz y le deseabas, igualmente, una noche agradable. Esperabas que al menos él sí la tuviese. Al verte sumido en oscuridad rehiciste el camino hacia tu cama y te acostaste de forma brusca, dejando caer todo tu peso sobre el lecho por el cansancio que sentías, sólo para levantarte inmediatamente casi saltando al darte cuenta que, tanto el colchón como las sábanas, estaban totalmente mojadas sin una razón lógica que pudiese explicarlo. No estaban así hace unos segundos. Podías hasta jurarlo.

 

— _Fuck!_ —gritaste, logrando que Nitori se sentara sobre su colchón y te mirara con preocupación, preguntándote qué pasaba—. No es nada —dijiste de forma reconfortante, sonriéndole tímidamente y mirándolo entre la densa oscuridad—, sólo me acosté sobre un libro y me sorprendí, es todo —le mentiste. No querías engañarle, pero tampoco querías alarmarlo—. Buenas noches.

 

—De acuerdo —aceptó tu escusa sin cuestionar, creyendo en ti; aunque su voz sonaba floja, como si no se tragara por completo tu mentira—. Buenas noches, senpai; descansa —te sonrió, antes de acostarse nuevamente y cubrirse con las mantas.   

 

¿Descansar? Eso fue lo último que hiciste esa noche.

 

Sinceramente, estabas empezando a darle la oportunidad de creerle a esa loca idea que venía asaltando tu mente en los últimos días: que algo estaba tras de ti por haber ido a esa poza.

 

Era eso o necesitabas ir con un psiquiatra. Con urgencia.

 

Pero casi al mismo tiempo alguien ocupó tu mente por completo: Tachibana Makoto.

 

Querías hablar con él con premura, necesitabas contarle las cosas tan inusuales que te estaban ocurriendo y tus sospechas del porqué de todo eso. No estabas seguro de si él te ayudaría a salir de todo este embrollo ni cómo lo haría o si simplemente lo atemorizarías, consiguiendo que se alejase de ti.

 

No, claro que no, confiabas en Makoto. Él no haría eso. Él no te dejaría solo. Además, de alguna forma, estaban juntos en esto. Ambos fueron a esa poza y prometieron que no comentarían nada con nadie. Estabas seguro de que él no había abierto la boca, lo conocías muy bien, sabías que era un amigo muy leal. Y que te ayudaría a superar esto, ambos buscarían una forma de salir del problema.

 

Los dos. Juntos.

                                            

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Como no faltaban muchos días para ello, decidiste esperar a la fecha en que se efectuaría la práctica en conjunto con el club de natación de Iwatobi para hablar con Makoto.

 

Estabas ansioso y Ai lo notó. Al salir ambos de los vestidores, ya con los bañadores puestos, él te hizo varias preguntas un tanto incómodas de responder las cuales evitaste cambiando el tema, desviando la conversación a algo que resultase más agradable para ti. El chico entendió el mensaje implícito y dejó de cuestionarte. Internamente lo agradeciste aunque sabías que el pequeño se sentía mal al creer que le ocultabas algo que parecía tener mucha importancia en tu vida, algo que no podías compartir con él. Esperabas que en esta ocasión te comprendiera y te perdonara pues no podías decir palabra alguna.

 

El primero en entrar a las instalaciones de tu instituto fue Haruka quien, ni lento ni perezoso, realizó un nada sensual, apresurado y mal efectuado striptease que culminó al quedarse solamente en bañador y prosiguió a aventarse con premura en la amplia piscina. No pudiste evitar cubrir tu cara con una mano en vergüenza, no pudiendo creer que ese fuese tu amigo. Aunque sonreíste levemente; ese chico no cambiaba.

 

Pero por esta ocasión podías entender su urgencia, después de todo, al descender demasiado la temperatura en el ambiente, el club de natación de Iwatobi tuvo que suspender sus entrenamientos en su propia alberca pues podrían enfermarse al nadar entre las heladas aguas. Haru, por sobre todos, tenía prohibido acercarse a no más de cien metros de distancia de dicho lugar.  Te lo dijo tu hermana hace algunos días y tú casi te partes de la risa al imaginar la tortura que el pelinegro ha de estar pasando en esta temporada.

 

—¡Onii-chan! —oíste un repentino saludo, y giraste medio cuerpo para ver a tu hermanita acercándose casi corriendo a ti con una amplia sonrisa.

 

—¡Gou-kun! —escuchaste a tu espalda y eso fue suficiente para hacerte apretar los dientes—. Qué alegría verte por aquí —la saludó tu capitán, parándose frente a ti y eclipsando tu presencia—. Te ves muy linda el día de hoy.

 

No es como si del diario fueses especialmente amable con él, mucho menos cuando se acercaba a Gou intentando conquistarla, pero hoy, sobre todos los días, te irritabas con una facilidad que incluso a ti te sorprendía. Las noches de insomnio, los momentos de temor y la ansiedad que frecuentaba tu cuerpo eran los claros culpables de tu inestable estado emocional que causaban el desencadenante inmediato de tu furia ante la menor provocación.

 

Mierda, que ni siquiera tú te soportabas.

 

Pudiste ver el sonrojo adornar tiernamente la dulce carita de tu hermana al notar que el capitán portaba sólo su pequeño bañador, dejando sus músculos expuestos y sin esperar más, empujaste con fiereza a Mikoshiba a un lado y caminaste un corto trayecto hacia la pelirroja.

 

Escuchaste la poderosa risa de Seijurou detrás de ti alejándose y empezando a dar indicaciones al equipo. Agradeciste internamente que no volviera a acercarse a tu hermana, mucho menos con el humor tan negro que traías.

 

—¿Qué tal, Gou? —acariciaste su cabeza con cariño, aminorando tu enojo para hablar con ella—. ¿Qué hay de nuevo en Iwatobi?

 

La niña sonrió y empezó a darte todos los detalles que le fuesen posibles y que ella considerara importantes, los cuales trataban sobre su vida académica, algunos problemas y asuntos de chicas, pasando a las novedades musicales del momento, los musculosos cuerpos de algunas figuras públicas que reconocías y problemas de guardarropa. Del club de natación comentó muy poco pues no tenían entrenamientos desde hace casi un mes y de los chicos tampoco rescató gran cosa, sólo se quejó de lo molestoso que le resultaba Nagisa en algunas ocasiones, pero eso ya lo sabías, sin necesidad de que te lo contase.

 

Los demás miembros llegaron detrás de ella, saludándote de lejos —excepto Nagisa quien se encimó en ti y te abrazó colgándose a tu cuello por un rato—, para después dirigirse a los vestidores a cambiarse de ropa, todos, a excepción de Makoto quien simplemente se dirigió a una banca en la parte lateral de la piscina, acomodó su mochila sobre el suelo y se sentó a observar el pulcro estilo de nado de Haru. Ni se inmutaba en realizar alguna otra acción, se limitaba a estar como un simple espectador.

 

Ese detalle llamó tu atención.

 

—¿Makoto no va a nadar? —preguntaste de pronto, interrumpiendo una interesante plática sobre las compras que había realizado Gou con su amiga—. ¿Le sucede algo?  

 

—¿Makoto-senpai? —giró su cabeza para verlo sentado en el banco—. Bueno, él dijo que no se sentía muy bien; que presiente que va a enfermarse pronto y no quería arriesgarse a empeorar nadando hoy. Es comprensible —volteó su rostro para verte nuevamente y sonreír—. Hablaré con tu capitán sobre esto. Estoy segura de que entenderá.

 

—Sí, lo hará —acariciaste nuevamente su cabeza y te alejaste de ella para caminar hacia el castaño.

 

A pesar de estar preocupado e irritarte el hecho de que Mikoshiba obtendría la tan anhelada conversación con Gou, decidiste que lo mejor era ir a ver a Makoto para cerciorarte que estuviese bien.

 

Estabas preocupado por su salud y querías asegurarte que se encontraba en condiciones óptimas para seguir afuera, de lo contrario lo mandarías derechito a su hogar, obligándole a que abandonara a Haru por esta vez. Ni que el pelinegro no conociese la ruta de vuelta a casa.

 

Y de ser necesario lo acompañarías por todo el camino de regreso; su salud ante todo. Ya después hablarías con calma con él sobre lo que te ocurría.

 

—Makoto —exclamaste a modo de saludo.

 

—¡Oh, Rin! —se sorprendió un poco, apartando la vista de la alberca.

 

—¿Cómo estás? —te sentaste a su lado y lo miraste fijamente—. Gou me comentó que no te sentías del todo bien. ¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿Qué tienes?

 

Fue justo ahí cuando lo notaste. Makoto tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas; demasiado marcadas. Se veía cansado y un poco desanimado. Su piel lucía tenuemente pálida y el brillo habitual que refulgía en sus ojos se encontraba opacado por una cortina de fatiga e inquietud. Sin contar que parecía que las fuerzas estuvieran escapando de su cuerpo y estuviese a punto de desmayarse.

 

Mucha razón tuvo al no meterse al agua, con su condición actual dudabas seriamente que se desempeñara de forma correcta; mas aún, seguramente su estado empeoraría de haber entrado a la piscina. Tu preocupación sólo fue en aumento y empezaste a cuestionarte qué enfermedad estaría atacando al chico.

 

—Rin… —el chico apartó la mirada apenado, dejando que las palabras que parecía querer decir se escapasen de su boca, como incapaz de pronunciarlas; y eso te extrañó, ¿tan mal se encontraba?

 

—Dime, ¿te sientes muy mal? ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudar? —insististe, genuinamente preocupado—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

 

—No… es que… —carraspeó, para luego mirarte fijamente, con seriedad. Un ligerísimo nacarado cubrió sus pómulos, haciendo un contraste interesante con lo blanco que ahora lucía su piel—. Necesitamos hablar, Rin.

 

—¿Eh? —te descolocó su petición— Cla-Claro… como gustes. ¿Qué pasa?

 

—Pero no aquí —susurró, observando a los lados, cuidando que nadie le oyese—. Vamos a otro lugar más privado. Es importante.

 

A pesar de lo extraña que te resultaba su solicitud, asentiste con la cabeza y te levantaste de donde previamente estabas sentado. Como todo un caballero ofreciste tu mano para que Makoto se levantara, también lo hacías porque no creías que con su condición actual el levantarse por su cuenta fuese una tarea demasiado fácil para él. Una vez que estuvo de pie le ofreciste ayudarle a caminar pero él se negó con un suave movimiento, disculpándose con una forzada, pero no falsa, sonrisa. Parecía que le costaba realizar incluso ese simple gesto.

 

Empezaste a alejarte con él de ahí, dirigiéndote a los vestidores donde, sabías de antemano, no habría nadie y podrían hablar tranquilamente de lo que sea que Makoto quisiera hablar. Todos estarían tan ocupados en el entrenamiento que ese lugar quedaría perfectamente desierto para que se internasen ustedes dos.

 

Por alguna razón, como si estuviesen huyendo de algo o de alguien, viraste tu cabeza a lo largo y ancho de la estancia, asegurándote de que los demás estuviesen demasiado ocupados en sus actividades acuáticas y que, por lo mismo, nadie se había percatado de su improvisada huida. Pero ahí lo viste. Y él te vio. Sus miradas se cruzaron sin que pudieses evitarlo. Fijo, retadoramente, enfadado. Nanase te observaba desde la piscina con la mayoría de su cuerpo sumergido en el agua pero con sus potentes orbes clavados en ti, viendo cómo te alejabas con Makoto.

 

Y como casi todo en el maldito mundo justo ahora, su mirar tenaz te enfureció. Frunciste el entrecejo y mostraste los colmillos; casi gruñiste por lo bajo y volteaste el rostro con prepotencia, agarrando uno de los brazos de Makoto para apresurar el paso e internarte con mayor rapidez en los vestidores.

 

Estúpido Haruka. Gruñiste de nuevo.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Incluso dentro de ese silencioso y desolado lugar Makoto parecía inseguro de decirte lo que quería, veía de una esquina a otra y recorría el lugar con la mirada insistentemente, desconfiando de la aparente privacidad que parecían tener. A pesar de que le asegurabas que estaban solos y que revisaste el sitio por completo para confirmar que así era, el castaño se negaba a hablar.

 

Y te estaba cansando, pero no querías enojarte con él.

 

De repente, el chico reunió las fuerzas necesarias para propinarte un leve empujón que, por el desconcierto, obligó a tu cuerpo a ingresar en uno de los tantos reducidos cubículos para ducharse, metiéndose él al segundo siguiente y asegurando la puerta tras de sí. En seguida su endeble voz se hizo presente en forma de disculpas mientras tú seguías desconcertado por su extraño actuar, pero en cuanto el muchacho comenzó a desvestirse frente a ti, la sorpresa e incredulidad te cachetearon con ganas, dejándote claras marcas rojizas en ambas mejillas y dándole paso a la  timidez y al tartamudeo.

 

Exactamente, ¿qué estaba tratando de decirte Makoto?

 

Tu mente, todavía atrofiada por las noches en vela y la ansiedad, no era capaz de pensar claramente. No procesabas lo que estaba sucediendo y, por supuesto, no sabías cómo actuar ante ello. Pero en cuanto el castaño se hubo deshecho de la verde corbata y despedido de su pulcra camisa escolar, dándose la vuelta para que pudieras verlo, te petrificaste por completo.

 

 —Rin —su voz fue poco más que un susurro, como una caricia del viento primaveral—, creo… creo que algo me está siguiendo —terminó con un quejido.

 

Y claro, ¿quién eres tú para negar lo que ha dicho con semejante prueba ante ti?

 

Ahí, justo frente a tus ojos tenías la espectacular visión de la bien trabajada y ancha espalda de Makoto, con cada uno de los músculos definiéndose con perfección, aunque eso te importaba un carajo justo ahora. Lo que te desconcertaba y te dejaba hecho de piedra sin siquiera atreverte a acercarte al muchacho por temor a hacerle daño eran las terribles marcas de garras que transitaban desde sus omóplatos hasta su espalda baja; no tan profundas pero dolorosas y recientes, podías asegurarlo. La sangre que brotó ya había coagulado, aunque te resultaba sorprendente que no hubiese manchado la blanca camisa.

 

El pesor sobre tus hombros, que hasta ese momento había sido tolerable y ya casi inexistente, se acrecentó de un segundo a otro.

 

Y en el instante siguiente sentiste tu corazón oprimirse fuertemente en tu pecho pero palpitando acelerado. Entendiste todo. Y no podías creerlo; no sólo a ti. Esa cosa que te acechaba no te había seguido exclusivamente a ti, sino también a Makoto.

 

Y era tu culpa. Completamente tu culpa.      

 

 


	3. Silencio lacerante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ellos y yo sólo nos divertimos un rato con mi historia.
> 
> Advertencias: Pequeño spoiler de la novela High!Speed. Posible OoC.

No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado exactamente pero no puedes despegar la vista de la espalda de Makoto. Has perdido la orientación temporal e incluso la espacial al verte absorbido por la espeluznante visión de esas marcas rojizas delineándose por su figura, abriéndose paso de forma desgarradora entre la carne de tu amigo.

 

—¡Rin! —su voz enérgica te saca de tu trance.

 

Parpadeas confundido. Te tomas unos segundos para ver a tu alrededor y notar que todavía están encerrados en ese reducido cubículo, mas al fijar tu vista nuevamente al frente te topas con una herbal mirada que te enfoca con cansancio; aprecias ahora la cremosa piel que exhibe el torso desnudo de Makoto.

 

—¿Estás bien, Rin? —te pregunta titubeante aunque verdaderamente preocupado. Lo miras perplejo.

 

¿Pero qué carajos le pasa a este chico? ¡Es él quien está lastimado seriamente! ¡No tú! Y sin embargo, ahí está, mirándote con inquietud, interesado por tu bienestar a pesar de lucir notablemente exhausto. A pesar de poseer esas marcas escarlata que recorren  un lacerante camino por su espalda. A pesar de que ha estado siendo víctima del acoso paranormal tanto como tú; o quizá incluso más que tú, llegas a pensar.

 

Al instante, mueves ágilmente la cabeza de un lado a otro para espabilarte. Tu largo cabello golpea tu rostro de forma molesta, pero estás aun tan asombrado que ni siquiera lo notas.

                                        

—Makoto —exclamas. Y no sabes cómo continuar—. Eso… bueno… ¿Cómo es que…? Eh… —las palabras huyen cobardemente de tu boca y te encuentras hablando incoherencias frente a tu amigo, quien te mira con comprensión—. ¿Es por eso que no quisiste nadar? —preguntas finalmente.

 

Y la pregunta te parece tan estúpida que no puedes evitar maldecirte mentalmente.

 

—En parte, sí. No quería que los demás lo viesen; especialmente Haru —admite, con una sonrisa cansina—. Aunque también estoy algo agotado como para nadar. No he tenido noches muy tranquilas últimamente —su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras su voz se volvió temblorosa y notaste que no era lo único que temblaba. Todo su cuerpo lo hacía. Y hasta podías sentir que tú mismo empezabas a hacerlo.

 

La pared te sirvió de apoyo para no desplomarte en el suelo al descifrar el contenido de sus palabras. Es como si con esa simple frase hubiese confirmado tus sospechas. Aunque, claro, con esas fieras marcas en la espalda ¿cómo dudarlo?

 

—Creo que es por haber ido a la poza, Rin —te dice con cierto aire de seguridad pero tú eres capaz de ver el temor a través de esos apagados orbes—. Es lo que he estado pensando.

 

—Yo también pienso eso —lo apoyas—. Aunque es extraño porque no efectuamos el ritual pero a mí también me han estado molestando, ¿sabes? —agregas para demostrar que de alguna forma entiendes su situación.

 

—¿A ti también? —te pregunta de súbito. El miedo enmarcando su faz. Su respiración se vuelve pesada y la agitación empieza a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

 

—Sí, pero no te preocupes. No me ha pasado nada malo —le aseguras para tranquilizarlo, sosteniéndolo de los hombros para que se calme.

 

Y lo logras con éxito. El chico se tranquiliza al saber que estás bien, pero la inquietud no abandona por completo su cuerpo al saber que también estás formando parte del acoso extraterrenal.

 

—Por cierto —hablas nuevamente, ahora nervioso, no sabiendo muy bien cómo proseguir—, ¿no le has comentado a nadie sobre lo que está pasando?, ¿Ni sobre nuestro viaje a la poza?

 

Con eso de las palabras de aliento y la delicadeza eres todo un experto, ¿no, Matsuoka?

 

A pesar de que tus intenciones son buenas y en realidad quieres preguntarle cómo se encuentra, qué le ha pasado, cómo puedes ayudarle, entre otras cosas similares; parece mas bien que estuvieses preocupado por asegurarte que él no hubiese roto la promesa entre ustedes; que no le dijese nada a nadie sobre ese asunto. 

 

Qué frío y egocéntrico has de haberte escuchado.

 

—No te preocupes, Rin, no he dicho nada —te sonrió. De hecho, fue apenas la sombra de una sonrisa, pero eso te bastó.

 

Y por el dulce mirar que te dedicaba parecía que él, a pesar de todo, seguía viéndote con el mismo cariño y confianza de siempre. Mirándote como una persona espectacular con grandes metas por delante. Un gran amigo en quien confiar. Y no en esa imagen egoísta que habías proyectado sin querer.

 

Volviste a menear la cabeza y retomaste tu postura erguida, separándote del muro que te sostenía segundos atrás. Esta vez querías ser ese buen amigo que Makoto te consideraba. Un apoyo incondicional para él. Se lo debías de alguna forma. Así que pensaste bien tus palabras antes de hablar para poder conocer su verdadera condición. Y esta vez dio resultado.

 

Menos mal. Sería el colmo ir metiendo la pata en todo lo que haces.

 

Makoto te contó todo lo que le pasó desde que se vieron por última vez, hace casi cuatro semanas. Y en esta ocasión fue él quien tuvo que apoyarse de la pared.

 

Fue así como te enteraste que había sido frecuentemente toqueteado por extremidades frías e invisibles al encontrarse en la soledad de su habitación. Que los aparatos electrodomésticos se prendían de repente o actuaban de manera extraña cuando sólo él estaba presente. Que era el único que visualizaba sombras en su casa e incluso las veía por la escuela cuando las estancias se encontraban más silenciosas de lo común. Que el ir a bañarse le suponía una tortura al tocar el agua helada cuando se supone que debía de encontrarse cálida, incluso llegando a estar verde y con restos de moho que no podía explicar de dónde venían. Que los lúgubres llantos nocturnos —originados en un punto incierto; producidos por algo no localizable— aumentaban de nivel cada noche convirtiéndose en un tormento que ni las almohadas sobre sus oídos podían apaciguar, que recientemente sus sábanas amanecían en el suelo sin razón, que una respiración pesada  y sonora lo acompañaba cuando intentaba conciliar el sueño.

 

Ya no pudo seguir diciendo más. Casi se cae al suelo de no haber sido porque lo sostuviste fuertemente y lo abrazaste para que se calamara.

 

No quisiste ni preguntar cómo le habían hecho esas marcas.

 

Acariciaste sus cabellos con ternura mientras lo ceñías más contra tu cuerpo tratando de no lastimarlo; su cabeza descansando sobre tu hombro y sus lágrimas ya empapándote la piel. No lo culpabas por llorar en tus brazos. Tenía miedo, lo sabías. Él era el menos indicado para que le pasara esto. Y había tenido que aguantarlo todo en completa soledad, callándose su sentir, tragándose su pánico.

 

Todo porque tú lo obligaste a no soltar una sola palabra sobre lo ocurrido.

 

Sentiste un repentino escalofrío mientras se te cruzaba por la mente la extraña idea de que algo en todo esto te resultaba un tanto familiar aunque no podías precisar con exactitud el qué.

 

Así que sólo apretaste los dientes, culpándote por todo lo que estaba pasando.

 

Pero en ese momento de confusión fue cuando visualizaste a Makoto como un pequeño gatito buscando cobijo entre tus brazos, temblando por la crueldad del exterior que envolvía su frágil cuerpo, maullando para conseguir tu afecto, clavando sus garritas en tu piel para tener algo sólido a lo que aferrarse. Necesitaba protección. Tu protección.

 

La imagen te enterneció.    

 

Estuvieron así por un rato; no sabes cuánto pero tampoco es que te importe saberlo. Sólo conservaste esa posición hasta que Makoto logró calmarse por completo, e incluso por un tiempo más del necesario. Y tú te sentías tan cómodo que, sumando el cansancio que se ceñía sobre tu cuerpo, te creíste capaz de quedarte dormido ahí, abrazado a Makoto.

 

Si alguien ajeno a ustedes presenciara esa situación sería un tanto incómodo hasta de explicar. Después de todo, dos adolescentes con los torsos desnudos —y uno con arañazos en la espalda—, abrazándose protectoramente encerrados en la intimidad del reducido cubículo de un vestidor no es algo que se viese todos los días.

 

Pero no es que eso te resultara importante ahora.

 

Después de unos minutos fuiste capaz de narrarle a Makoto tu similar situación. No diste todos los detalles para no espantarlo más de lo que ya estaba pero prometiste buscar una solución y salir del problema juntos, conseguir la forma de frenar los acontecimientos extraños que los perseguían. Prometiste protegerlo.

 

Hiciste promesas que no sabías si serías capaz de cumplir, pero que tenías toda la intención y determinación para hacerlo.

 

Makoto levantó su cabeza, aún sin separarse de tu cuerpo, y te dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante, acompañada por el repentino brillo de su mirar a través de las lágrimas que aún llenaban sus ojos.

 

Sonreíste de vuelta, sin poder evitarlo.

 

Y de repente lo oíste. De hecho, ambos lo oyeron; y la burbuja de confort en la que se encontraban sumergidos explotó frente a ustedes.

 

El estruendoso ruido seco de la puerta al abrirse, el sonido rebotando sobre las paredes y devolviendo el espeluznante eco a lo largo del cuarto vacío. Enseguida fueron audibles pasos de pies descalzos con la humedad presente en ellos. Con un avance sigiloso, despacio, inspeccionando los alrededores.

 

Sentiste a Makoto tensarse entre tus brazos y ocultar su rostro en tu pecho tal como lo haría un pequeño minino que se esconde ante algo atemorizante. Su cuerpo tembló de nueva cuenta y sus manos se aferraron a tu espalda, clavándote las uñas en clara señal de temor.

 

Eso dejaría marca.

 

—Makoto —una voz fuerte retumbó en la habitación—, Makoto.

 

—¿Haru? —el castaño elevó nuevamente su cabeza y una mueca de asombro fue visible a lo largo de su faz—. ¿Haru? —volvió a llamar, esta vez en un tono más fuerte.

 

—Makoto —se volvió a oír. Y hasta podías jurar que había sonado un tanto anhelante—. ¿Qué sucede, Makoto?

 

El aludido se separó de tu cuerpo, levantándose y dirigiéndose con pasos tambaleantes hacia la puerta que aún se encontraba cerrada, recargándose en ella para que su entrecortada voz pudiese salir más fuerte; tal vez creyendo que obtendría una mayor claridad y convicción en sus palabras. Viste su espalda nuevamente y tuviste que tragarte un gemido de dolor empático al posar nuevamente tu vista sobre esos arañazos carmesí.

 

Por otra parte, la repentina separación de su cuerpo del tuyo provocó en ti una sensación fría y hasta te sentiste extrañamente vacío, pero suprimiste ese pesar al poner atención a la plática de tus amigos.

 

—No es nada grave, Haru. Sólo me siento un poco enfermo —sabes muy bien que le mintió, pues tú conoces la situación a detalle—. Eso es todo —dijo, siendo un poco cortante, cosa extraña en él.

 

Haruka bufó sonoramente, obviamente no satisfecho con la respuesta. Viste con claridad cómo Makoto se tensaba y soltaba un pequeño gemido de preocupación. Evidentemente, él también había notado que Haru no le había creído por completo.

 

—Sal de ahí —demandó—. Nos vamos a casa.

 

—¡No! —hasta tú te asombraste por la efusiva respuesta que otorgó el castaño, e incluso abriste los ojos un poco más de lo normal ante la sorpresa—. Es decir —regularizó su voz—, no puedo. Yo… le prometí a Rin esperar aquí mientras él iba por medicinas.

 

El silencio que se creó duró algunos segundos que para ti estuvieron llenos de tensión. Podías asegurar que Haru estudiaba la situación que Makoto le presentaba, analizaba los hechos.

 

—Ya hablaré después con Rin —insistió el moreno—. Vámonos.

 

—No, Haru —se negó nuevamente—. Yo… se lo prometí —y su voz sonó segura aunque fue casi un murmullo.

 

Tú sabías perfectamente que la promesa a la que Makoto hacía referencia en este momento no era exactamente la que le había mencionado a Haruka; ésa de esperarlo mientras tú ibas a buscar medicinas. Y te impresionó la capacidad que tuvo el más alto para insinuar su promesa real sin que Haru se viese en la posibilidad de sospechar de más.

 

El pelinegro, por su parte, gruñó molesto.

 

—¿A dónde fue Rin? —preguntó ahora con un tono firme.

 

—No lo sé —volteó a verte como para asegurarse que estuvieses al tanto de la plática y que no levantases la voz—. No me dijo.

 

Un nuevo gruñido de molestia escapó de los labios de Haru. Estabas casi apostando a que Haruka estaba aguantándose las ganas de derribar la puerta y llevarse a Makoto consigo.

 

—Haru, por favor, ya déjalo —dejó caer su peso sobre la puerta y se arrastró un poco sobre la misma, como si sus energías se drenaran al ir pronunciando cada palabra— Sigue nadando; hace tiempo que no lo haces —otro quejido se escapó de los labios de Haru; Makoto sabía qué hilos mover—. Rin vendrá pronto. No te preocupes por eso.

 

Un sonoro suspiro de disgusto se escuchó del otro lado de la puertezuela. Podías sentir la frustración de Haruka incluso en el aire; a ti te parecía hasta asfixiante.

 

—Como quieras —bramó, queriendo sonar enfadado pero fallándole la voz; mostrándose más bien resignado.

 

Sus pies, que para este punto ya habían perdido parte de su humedad, volvieron a retumbar mientras se alejaba rumbo a la salida para dirigirse nuevamente a la piscina de Samezuka.

 

—Haru —pero fue detenido abruptamente cuando Makoto lo volvió a llamar con suavidad.

 

Hubo un momento de silenciosa tensión donde tú, imposibilitado de hablar tal como te encontrabas, sólo esperabas que Makoto reuniera las fuerzas necesarias para decirle lo que sea que quisiese decirle al pelinegro. Sospechabas que Haruka no hablaría sino que, tal como tú lo hacías, esperaría pacientemente lo que Makoto quisiera decirle.

 

—Si después de la práctica —comenzó, con la voz en un hilo— aún no he podido reunirme con ustedes —el castaño tragó saliva con la mayor discreción posible—, ve a casa y no me esperes para volver. Y no te preocupes; Rin prometió acompañarme de regreso.

 

Los pasos retornaron, ahora más fuertes y marcados, aunque aun alejándose, para después escucharse el claro sonido de una puerta ser azotada con violencia. Algo te decía que Haruka no se encontraba precisamente contento con lo que Makoto había dicho.

 

Pero no pudiste pensar mucho en ello porque de inmediato te viste en la necesidad de enderezarte con rapidez para sostener al tu amigo antes de que se desplomara pues nuevamente sus fuerzas habían flaqueado y estuvo a punto de tocar dolorosamente el suelo.

 

—Makoto —susurraste, intentando comprenderlo.

 

Déjà vu.

 

Ahora lo recordabas con un poco más de claridad. Ese miedo, esa angustia, esa desesperación, los temblores incontrolables atacando un cuerpo tan fornido y elegante como el de Makoto. Ese día. Ese puente. Cuando niños. Nanase en el agua con el cuerpo debilitado por su estado febril, Makoto gritando, llorando, estremeciéndose en pánico, tú estático, congelado, sólo observando, Makoto temblando, sonidos de ambulancia, Makoto asustado, personas corriendo, voces chillantes, Makoto tiritando.

 

_Makoto temblando_.

 

Proferiste un suspiro entrecortado y afirmaste el agarre sobre tu amigo. Tú mismo te tambaleaste un poco ante el repentino recuerdo pero fuiste capaz de recomponerte. Sólo un poco.

 

_“¡Haru! ¡Haru! ¡Haru!”_

 

La infantil y desesperada voz del Makoto que vivía en tu memoria no paraba de gritar, mareándote ligeramente y atontando tus sentidos, casi haciéndote presa de la conmoción. Llevaste grandes bocanadas de aire hacia tus pulmones para lograr restablecerte.

 

Tal vez no lo entendías por completo, pero sabías que la relación de Haruka y Makoto era muy fuerte y estrecha. Se cuidaban mutuamente, y se preocupaban el uno por el otro. Por eso, cuando Makoto se negó a compartir sus pesares con Haruka y en cambio, optó por mentirle, provocó que Haru se enojase, algo que no ocurría con frecuencia por lo cual tal vez Haru no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Era en lo que concluías con esfuerzo.

 

Tal vez porque Makoto no compartió con él lo que le estuviese causando daño. Quizá porque no le permitió ayudarlo ni ser parte de la solución. Podría ser porque parecía haberte preferido a ti en lugar de acudir a su mejor amigo por ayuda. Tal vez por todo lo anterior o por alguna otra causa que tú desconocías.

 

Que posesivo podría llegar a ser Haru a veces, pensaste.

 

Y en cuanto a Makoto, quien una vez más volvía a aferrarse a tu cuerpo en busca de consuelo silencioso, podías asegurar ahora que las cosas siempre salían como Makoto quería que salieran.

 

Aunque terminaran por afectarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo recordar que en una entrevista Haru dice que las cosas siempre suceden como Makoto quiere que sucedan; que casi siempre se sale con la suya.
> 
> No soy muy buena escribiendo suspenso, mucho menos terror, es un tema que, aunque me gusta leer, jamás había escrito tan explícitamente; a veces pienso que no reflejo bien el ambiente tenso y de misterio, a veces pienso que exagero un poco; el tipo de narrador tampoco es el que suelo usar. Casi todo en este fic es nuevo para mí y aún estoy aprendiendo, ¿y qué mejor que la práctica para ello? Si alguien pudiese darme consejos sobre cómo mejorar lo agradecería, si no, ni modos. Practicando ando.

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está en hiatus y no pienso terminarla; publicaré sólo los capítulos que tengo hechos; esto lo hago porque he decidido usar esta plataforma para guardar mis escritos; ya van varias veces en las que casi pierdo esta historia y en realidad me gustó el resultado, aunque no esté terminada. La hice principalmente para experimentar con mi escritura pues aquí reúno varios elementos y estilos con los que no había escrito antes, así que si notan cualquier error, les agradecería que me lo hagan saber, la historia está parada pero mi crecimiento aún no.  
> Todo está situado algunos meses después del final de la primer temporada pues fue en este tiempo cuando empecé a escribirla, mas bien, siento que se escribió sola, lástima que yo misma no la haya impulsado más, por lo mismo, el Rin que retraté es un poco más impulsivo y cabezota de lo que se ha visto en las últimas temporadas; de todos modos, no descarto que hay OoC.  
> Por cierto, sé realmente muy poco japonés, los kanjis y sus respectivos significados me los proporcionó nuestro amigo en común, el internet, ahora, si nuestro amigo se confundió, díganme para que yo se lo notifique. Gracias.


End file.
